


Prove 'Em Right

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Joey's angry, Kaiba's kind of ooc?, Love Confessions, M/M, Makeouts, everyone knows Kaiba and Joey will end up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Joey and Kaiba hate each other so much that it'll either end in a brawl or in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove 'Em Right

It was a running joke between Yugi, Yami, Tea, and Tristan that Joey and Kaiba hated each other so much that their situation could only end in murder or sex. Of course, Joey could never give his friends the satisfaction of knowing that he actually liked Kaiba and had for a while now.

Joey was eating lunch in the courtyard with Yugi, Tea, Yami, and Tristan. Yugi and Yami were talking about Duel Monster as usual while Tea and Tristan were complaining about a huge history test they'd have the following day.

"Look, it's Joey's boyfriend," Tristan jokes. Kaiba was walking towards them. Joey may have had a huge crush on the asshole, but that didn't mean he wasn't prepared to take him down a notch or two.

"Wheeler." Kaiba was glaring at him.

"What the hell do you want?" Joey challenged. "Are you here to insult my dueling skills or brag about your company or call me a dog? What the everloving fuck do you need to say Kaiba?"

He kept up his glare, but Joey saw past his hard exterior if only for a moment. He almost looked hurt.

"I'm not here to make a scene, I just need to talk to you. In private."

Joey shrugged and followed him to the baseball diamond. "What is it?"

"Listen Wh-Joey, I need to tell you something important."

"Spit it out."

Kaiba shoved Joey up against the metal bleachers.

"Hey! What are you trying to pull?"

Kaiba sighed and shook his head. In an instant, he smashed his lips against Joey's. Joey immediately let his guard down and kissed back. Kaiba slid his tongue into Joey's mouth for a moment before pulling back completely.

"I swear to god, Wheeler." He made a trail of kisses down Joey's neck, stopping to suck a bruise onto his collarbone. Joey's mind was reeling.

Kaiba finished the mark and let up for good this time. He looked flustered and out of control, a rare occurrence.

"What was that?" Joey asked. "You fucking hate me!"

"Not as of recently. I had to figure out if my change of heart was legitimate and if you would reciprocate. It worked out well."

"So that's it? You ravish me and now we're gonna act like it never happened?"

"That's not what I was aiming for. Seeing as I actually like you, Joey, and you seem to feel the same, I was thinking that we could do something."

"Are you asking me out?"

"Yes."

"Finally. You could've done that first, you know."

"I know." He smirked. "But it wouldn't have been as fun. So, are we together now or something?"

"You tell me. Personally, I wouldn't pull that shit on someone I didn't want to date."

"Boyfriends it is." Kaiba grabbed Joey and gave him part two of his original plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
